memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jolene Blalock
Jolene Blalock (ur. 5 marca 1975 roku) - modelka i aktorka amerykańska, najbardziej znana z roli wolkańskiej oficer naukowej T'Pol w serialu Star Trek: Enterprise. Ponadto w odcinku tegoż serialu odtworzyła rolę T'Mir prababki T'Pol. Młodość i początki kariery Blalock jako młoda Kalifornijka, była fanką Star Treka, a jej ulubioną postacią był Mr. Spock. Tak więc gdy otrzymała propozycję zagrania roli Wolkanki T'Pol w Enterprise wydawało się, że ta rola pasuje jej idealnie, tym bardziej że akcja Enterprise toczy się ponad sto lat przed akcją oryginalnej serii, co niejako miało przygotowywać do pojawienia się postaci Spocka w oryginalnej serii. Karierę rozpoczęła już jako dziecko występując w przedstawieniach szkolnych, po czym jako nastolatka debiutowała na wybiegu dla modelek. W wieku 23 lat zadebiutowała w telewizji w drugoplanowej roli w serialu "Veronica`s Closet" (1998, odcinek pt.: Veronica's Breast Efforts), występując u boku m.in. Kirstie Alley. Następnie w 2000 roku wystąpiła w roli Medei w filmie Jason and the Argonauts. w tym samym roku Blalock wystąpiła też w odcinku serialu G vs E między innymi obok Johna Billingsleya znanego z roli doktora Phloxa w Enterprise. Ponadto Blalock występowała też w serialu Diamond Hearts (2001), w filmie On the Edge oraz w epizodach pokazywanych również w Polsce seriali: Statek Miłości, Gwiezdne Wrota SG1, JAG i CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Enterprise i późniejsza kariera Blalock wystąpiła w roli T'Pol we wszystkich 98 odcinkach Enterprise w latach 2001-2005. Otrzymała za tę rolę nagrodę Saturn Award oraz specjalne wyróżnienie Cinescape Genre Face of the Future przyznaną przez prestiżową w środowiskach fanów S-F organizację Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horrror Films w roku 2002. W latach 2003 i 2004 była też ponownie nominowana do Saturn Award. thumb|Blalock jako T'Pol Jako fanka serii oryginalnej Blalock wyrażała niejednokrotnie publiczną krytykę kierunku rozwoju akcji jaka przyjęli scenarzyści "Enterprise". W szczególności dotyczyło to 3 sezonu tej serii, Blalock oskarżała autorów Enterprise o brak kreatywności oraz brak kontaktu z fanami. Pomimo iż Blalock zauważyła poprawę w czwartym sezonie to ponownie ostro skrytykowała producentów serii za sposób w jaki zakończyli serial w odcinku . Blalock skrytykowała producentów za to że zbyt mało uwagi poświęcili losom załogi Enterprise http://www.trektoday.com/news/070305_02.shtml. Uznała jednak powody umieszczenia w tym odcinku odtwórców ról znanych z Star Trek: Następne Pokolenie za uzasadnione.http://www.trekweb.com/articles/2005/05/09/427f4e68a8855.shtml Chociaż początkowo Blalock była niechętna do udziału w konwencjach fanów Star Trek to obecnie zmieniła zdanie i można ją na konwencjach zobaczyć. Po zakończeniu produkcji Enterprise, Blalock wystąpiła w dwóch thrillerach Slow Burn i Shadow Puppets, filmie I Dream of Murder zagrała też w epizodycznej roli w popularnym serialu Lost jako kochanka ze wspomnień jednego z głównych bohaterów, Sawyera, jednak scena ta ostatecznie nie znalazła się na ekranach telewizorów.http://www.lostcasts.com/LOSTCasts. Wystąpiła też ponadto w brytyjskim thrillerze First Fear. Inne projekty Oprócz występów telewizyjnych i filmowych Blalock okazjonalnie występuje jako fotomodelka, mając na koncie sesje dla takich magazynów jak: FHM, Maxim i Playboy. Wystąpiła też w klipie internetowym Queen of the Day w 2000 roku, a także w wideoklipie do piosenki Denise zespołu Fountains of Wayne (1999). W wolnych chwilach Blalock, uprawia surfing, który fascynuje ją od dziecka. Uprawia też inne sporty między innym snowboard i skateboarding interesuje się także sztuką. Jolene Blalock jest zamężna od 2003 roku kiedy to wyszła za producenta muzycznego Michaela Rapino. Obecnie wraz z mężem mieszka w Los Angeles. Linki zewnętrzne *Jolene Blalock na Internet Movie Database *Biografia Jolene Blalock na startrek.com *Artykuł na Wikipedii *Galerie zdjęć Jolene Blalock Blalock, Jolene bg:Джолийн Блалок cs:Jolene Blalock de:Jolene Blalock en:Jolene Blalock es:Jolene Blalock fr:Jolene Blalock nl:Jolene Blalock ru:Джолин Блэлок